Dream
by twi-chan
Summary: Sora's worst nightmare came true. [RikuSora] Angsty, kinda.


_//disclaimer; _y halo thar, mateys. lyk, oh em gee, my first KH fic, and it's lyk, Riku/Sora, which is lyk, SUPA KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIII. 8DDD; xD; Wtf it's angsty tho. Kinda. Sorta. D8! Another first. XD;

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Riku, Sora, or anyone/anything else. Those bloody, greedy blokes over at Square Enix do.

_//special note; _this is dedicated to a special friend of mine, who is also teh Riku to my Sora. n.n ILU, RIKUBEAR.

-------

**D**_r_e_**a**__m_

-------

Sora yelled out, his hand extending outward to Riku, hoping that he would turn around and run back to him, and hold him close while telling him it's alright, tell him not to cry, tell him he wasn't leaving. But he didn't. Riku didn't even bother to glance at Sora, who was drowning in his own sorrow, his own misery, his tears streaming down his cheeks like two small waterfalls, calling out Riku's name, telling him to come back, telling him not to go.

Riku didn't even care.

He was leaving Sora, and going back to the darkness, back to 'where he belonged', he said. Riku was going to leave Sora, and for the last time, he told him.

"No," Sora moaned out, "Riku! No!" He wanted to run to him, but he couldn't; his legs wouldn't move, as they gave in and fell on his knees, onto the cold, wet pavement, as he sobbed harder, tears blurring his vision.

But still, Riku did not care. He kept going forward, going ever-so-closely into the dark portal infront of him, the portal that would take him back, back into the world of darkness, back to his vision blinded by black cloth, back to the heartless, back to Ansem. He stopped, right infront of the portal.

"I don't love you anymore." And with that, he stepped into the darkness, the portal disappearing as he stepped inside. Sora cried out his name, over and over again. The keyblade master then curled into a ball as he laid there on the ground, the rain pouring down, his thoughts only of the boy who left him.

He had nothing to live for anymore, he had nobody to wake up to in the morning, he had no reason to be happy anymore; because Riku was gone. Riku was in the darkness, again; and this time, he didn't _want _saving. He didn't want Sora to look for him, he wanted to stay.

What Sora feared the most, after bringing Riku back home, after Sora told him how he felt about him, after all the tension between them and longing for each other became too much one night, and after Riku proposed to him the night of Sora's birthday...

Happened.

And it was all too much for Sora, as he sobbed and sobbed, until the tears wouldn't come anymore. "Riku... please, come back... Come back.."

_"Sora," _he heard a voice say, but he didn't bother asking who it was, as he kept weeping over Riku.

_"Sora!" _Hearing the voice alittle more clearly now, it sounded... sounded like.. Riku. "R-Riku?" Sora said, blinking.

_"Sora, wake up!"_ The brunette blinked, and all of a sudden, he opened his eyes to find he was in bed, with a worried Riku looking at him. "... Riku?" Sora said, feeling his eyes water again. Riku moved his hand to his forehead, brushing a few bangs away. "You were dreaming... and it sounded like a bad one," the silver-haired boy said, smiling weakly. Sora couldn't hold it in any longer, as he quickly threw himself onto Riku, hugging him tight while his face was buried in his chest. "It wasn't bad, it was horrible, Riku! Y-you.. you were leaving, l-leaving me," he said through sobby hiccups, "and going b-back to the d-darkness, and you s-said you didn't love me anymore," Sora said, sobbing into Riku's shirt, as the older teen gently pet Sora's head, shhing him and holding him tight. "It's only a dream, it's only a dream... That'll _never _happen," Riku said, kissing the boy's forehead.

Only a dream...

_//fin._

xxxxxxx

_//A/N; _... Ner. That ending line could've been better. I could just go back, highlight it, and backspace it, but alas, I'm kinda lazy right now. Plus I'm kinda... having a sorta writer's block. xP Kinda. Sorta. Not really. But kinda. XD; Wow, Riku wanting to ditch that ass--- I mean, Sora, and go back to the darkness? Man. That really WOULD be a dream. D8 Sigh... For some reason, I feel like this whole fic could've been better. It's really short, and undetailed. But here's the thing, though. Whenever I try writing Riku/Sora fics, I always, like... get kinda nervous, for some reason. Like, I can't write. Because I think I'll get bad, if not horrible, reviews. I can't deal with bad criticism(? I'd beta this, but eh...). I wrote stuff in the past (that you won't see here on and got hardly ANY reviews. I can write my .hack fics with no problem whatsoever, though... Sigh. Drop a review, please. (I need to stop sayinng the word 'review'. And wtf, I never do bubbles in my A/N's.) Who knows, if I get good criticism, I might get inspired to write more Riku/Sora. ;x

_//twi-chan._


End file.
